R4 Astromech Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = R4 Astromech Droid | klasse = Klasse 2 | ontwerp = Industrial Automaton | fabrikant = Industrial Automaton | hoogte = 1,00 meter | uitrusting = Intellex IV Computer | taken = | prijs = 2500 tot 3000 Credits | affiliatie= | units = | era = }} thumb|220px|R4-I9, Imperial R4 Unit De R4 Astromech Droid / Agromech Droid was de vierde reeks Astromech Droids die werd uitgebracht door Industrial Automaton. Bouw & Uitzicht Na het vooral corporatieve succes van de R3 Astromech Droid gooide Industrial Automaton het met de R4 over een andere boeg. Terwijl de R3 vooral gericht was naar bedrijven en de overheid, was de R4 vooral gericht naar individuele personen. De R4, met een kegelvormig hoofd, moest een beetje de typische mecanicien uit de Outer Rim voorstellen. Hiervoor was het uitgerust met een Intellex IV Computer die data bezat over talloze Repulsorlift voertuigen en commercieel vervoer. De R4 was wel een taaier model dan zijn voorloper. De R4 was vooral bedoeld om in garages te werken aan voertuigen zoals Landspeeders, Speeder Bikes en Airspeeders. De R4 had bijvoorbeeld standaard geen brandblusapparaat en ook geen video display screen. Hierdoor kon de kostprijs dalen zodat elke persoon zo’n model kon aanschaffen. Omdat deze Droids meestal op planeten opereerden en niet in de ruimte werden ze ook wel R4 Agromech Droids genoemd. Taken Normaal gezien was een R4 unit bedoeld om op planeten te werken in garages of landerijen maar de R4 kon heel veel taken opknappen. Door de goedkope prijs werd de R4 een groot succes. De Droid werd eveneens een geliefkoosd model van de Rebel Alliance tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Hoewel de R4 slechts één Hyperspace sprong kon onthouden, werden deze Droids veelvuldig gebruikt op basissen en zelfs als copiloten in starfighters. Deze modellen waren meer dan waarschijnlijk aangepast met de nodige expansies. Omdat bij de R4 verschillende componenten van vorige Astromech Droid ontbraken, had deze Droid een opbergruimte van 8 kilogram. De R4 Astromech Droid was al tijdens de Galactic Republic een doelwit voor aanpassingen. Zo vlogen verschillende aangepaste R4 units mee in de Jedi Starfighters van de Jedi Order tijdens de Clone Wars Zij begonnen hun leven als een gewone R4 Unit maar werden later aangepast met onder andere de koepel van een R2 Astromech Droid. Door hun hardheid en stevige constructie bleven veel R4 units vele jaren na hun activering nog perfect meedraaien in hun dagelijks taken. R4 units kon men overal tegenkomen en vaak in de Outer Rim. R4 Units waren minder koppig en meer behulpzaam en loyaal dan R2 Astromech Droids. In tegenstelling tot de R2 namen ze wel minder initiatief om bijvoorbeeld dingen uit zichzelf te herstellen. Veel R4 Units werden gekoesterd door hun eigenaars als ‘huisdieren’ en kregen nooit een Memory Wipe. R4 units waren nog dapperder dan R2 units. Ze offerden zich op indien dit nodig was om hun eigenaar te redden. Vaak werden R4's ingeschakeld in de horeca als kelners of in ruimteschepen als de Tantive IV bijvoorbeeld waar ze zij aan zij met R2 Astromech Droids échte taken voor Astromechs konden vervullen. In het Empire werden R4 units ingezet om bijvoorbeeld lekken te ontdekken in de containment fields van Death Star I. R4 units bij de Rebel Alliance fungeerden als computer assistenten, als boodschappers, als herstellers en als astrogators. Door hun vermogen om zich makkelijk aan te passen was de R4 de beste Astromech Droid op de R2 Astromech Droid na om een starfighter te bemannen als astrogator. Uitrusting *Circular Saw *Electric Arc Welder *Electroshock Probe *Tool Kit Bekende R4 Units *R4-A22 *R4-D6 *R4-E1 *R4-G9 *R4-I9 *R4-K5 *R4-M6 *R4-M9 *R4-P17 *R4-P44 Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Tours Bron *The Essential Guide to Droids *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Adventure Journal *Arms and Equipment Guide *Threats of the Galaxy category:Astromech Droids category:R4 Astromechs category:Industrial Automaton